


A Passion So Aloof

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Die unendliche Geschichte | The Neverending Story - Michael Ende, The Neverending Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Germany, Home, I Ship It, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character(s), Old Friends, Passion, Puppy Love, Reunions, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Bastian Balthasar Bux is a High School freshman. Not expecting much at the start of the semester, he surprisingly bumps into his boyhood friend Christa. The two teens reconnect which only brings them closer together and sparks hidden passions neither thought they would admit to or experience.
Relationships: Bastian Balthasar Bux/Christa
Kudos: 3





	A Passion So Aloof

"It's been such a long time," 14-year-old Bastian Balthasar Bux said as they parted from the embrace. "I've missed you."

"I know. It feels like forever," the dirty blonde long-haired girl his age agreed. The only reason they were even together now was because she was in town to attend school due to her Mom's new job. Christa rarely had a chance to visit the city in the past for various reasons, but there was always an excuse not to look him up. If they were to make plans together, circumstances and time would have to allow for anything that may happen when they were reunited. Until now, their paths hadn't crossed for two years.

The old friends took their seats at the balcony table overlooking the wharf. They shared a leisurely meal catching up on the past two years, during which their phone calls and letters had been limited to sparse holiday greeting cards. Afterwards, the pair caught a cab to Bastian's house. Christa was staying in an apartment with her Mom for the time being, so the promise of privacy at his place was naturally more attractive. Especially since his father was out at the dental office.

True privacy was a luxury they'd previously enjoyed. Their past playful sessions had always been memorable, knowing they had to be cut short or easily concealed in the event of discovery. Truth be told, they had never actually did anything except play games or tell stories; their few precious moments did not amount to much more than seeing each other at school before Christa moved away. Their friendship had always been dappled with underlying intimate tension; however, due to life's misadventures and relationships taking them in different directions, they had resigned themselves to part ways, rare words and moments notwithstanding. But...tonight was different. Over a dinner of chicken and red cabbage Bastian had cooked yesterday- it was revealed that neither of them had any romantic partners or prospects on the horizon. The two of them being simultaneously unattached was something that hadn't happened in the entire two years that had passed since they had almost shared their first kiss.

Christa found herself a bit more excited by this news than she expected. She had been hoping for this meet-up while unprepared for anything -- or nothing -- to happen. The dark-eyed girl was eager to catch up with her old friend all the same, even if she found him more confident and proud of himself by now. On the other hand, her mind had certainly considered more enticing possibilities. After all, she was no longer a whiny easily scared child, and memories of him had occasionally taken the stage in her self-pleasuring fantasies over the years she had matured. In all honesty, they had sometimes even crept into her mind during lonely moments she had. She wondered if the same thoughts ever went through Bastian's mind as well.

In light of this new opportunity, Christa found herself taking greater interest in the physical changes in him. She couldn't help but notice the sharper cut of his jawline and the improvements to his physique from two years before, visible even through his plaid blue shirt shirt and jeans. He was of average height, not as chubby as he used to be, with broad shoulders and a fine waist and hips with brown hair. She had always found him cute but the last few years had obviously treated him very well and she found it difficult not to let her eyes linger away from his as they talked.

She had been completely unprepared for this evening fraught with possibility, and made sure to look great for the night out. She wore a pink-white blouse that showed a tiny hint of cleavage, a flared knee-length hot pink skirt, and cute mocha-colored heels. The outfit was comfortable and respectable enough to be worn with a cardigan for all the biting windy chills felt in the air during the day, but it also made her look and feel confident and beautiful. Not for the popular crowds or love-struck boys, she also wore a matching bra and panties set -- just in case, of course.

When they arrived at Bastian's house, he took her into his arms for another hug, the nature of which she attempted to gauge. It seemed to linger a bit longer than a normal friendly hug, but really, almost every hug they had ever shared in their years of friendship came with some unspoken conversation.

"Want something to drink?" he asked, breaking her contemplation. He strode to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of fruit tea, holding it up in question. Christa nodded and smiled to herself, wondering if he was also hoping for a more 𝘧𝘶𝘯-𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 evening. She wasn't positive, but she doubted not many men in their teens, albeit the formerly outcast ones, had bottles of delicious fruit tea chilled and standing at the ready in the fridge.

She was not planning on coming back to the house she'd once been a usual guest in, but a glass or two would at least calm her nerves. Christa had fantasized so many times about how this evening might go, but she didn't honestly expect it to even get this far. Really, she thought, having a glass of wine with an old friend is not 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 by anyone's definition, but that didn't keep the butterflies out of her stomach.

Bastian handed her a glass and she followed him to sit on the couch. He sat in the middle seat, which Christa chose to interpret as confirmation that something physical would indeed take place. They talked and laughed more freely without a balcony full of other diners around. It was wonderful to know that even after so long, they could fall right back into their comfort zones with each other. They'd always clicked so well, which was great in the friendship; however, the mutual physical attraction was what had always flipped and turned like a boat lost at sea in the past. As if on cue, with a little more juice in him, she noticed his blue eyes roaming on more than just her face, though still attempting not to be caught in the act.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨? she thought. In the past, he was always so talkative and would have Christa on the edge of her seat listening to his amazing stories, even when she sorely wanted to cup his face and kiss him. He had even awkwardly conveyed likely feelings of desire to her in the past while she was raised in a devout Christian household and always cautioned about relationships, a situation with a feared outcome of rejection. She had no idea what was holding Bastian back now, but she decided that for once, she would make the first move.

Emboldened by the drink, she stood, took the cup from his hand, and set both of their drinks on the table. Christa turned to face him and looked down into his ocean-blue eyes, which showed no signs of hesitation and longing. She reached down to rest her soft fingertips lightly against his jawline, leaned in closer to his upturned face, and planted a soft kiss on his parted lukewarm lips. She pulled back slightly to measure his reaction, and his intoxicated, half-lidded eyes and halted breath only encouraged her to continue.

Christa kissed him again, harder. Their tongues reacquainted and the kiss grew in passion as they wrapped their arms around each other. Bastian put his legs between hers and gently pulled her down to the couch so she was resting on her knees, straddling him. She eagerly explored his once-familiar mouth as he brought his gentle and creative hands underneath her full skirt, sliding them up her smooth thighs and stopping to grip her firm behind. Christa moaned lightly into his mouth and her hands began to survey the taut muscular somewhat portly chest she'd been discreetly eyeing over dinner. Bastian moved his hands around to her hips and smoothly guided her body down to settle firmly and more comfortably against his growing adolescent excitement. His thumbs grazed the sensitive spot connecting her thigh to the rest of her, and Christa shuddered.

Christa parted the kiss to unbutton his long-sleeved shirt. As she removed the fabric from his hot skin, she followed the material with her mouth, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck and shoulder. His hands resurfaced from underneath her skirt, and settled on her waist. He slowly slid her warm blouse up and over her head. With Christa's slender arms still tangled in the shirt above her head, he paused for a moment to bestow ardent kisses upon her collarbone and the tops of her ample breasts. His hands, of course, were still free to glide along the silkiness of her newly exposed skin, creating goosebumps wherever they roamed. The girl could easily wiggle out of the bind, but being at his mercy in such a defenseless position aroused her in a almost lurid way, and she could feel her nipples tightening with pleasure. Bastian relieved her of the 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 constraints of the blouse and pulled her in for a feverish kiss. As Bastian probed her mouth with his eager tongue, his comforting arms held her so tight against him that it was almost a dream emerging into reality. It brought back a pleasant wave of nostalgia.

Despite her being of slim build and shorter than average height, Bastian had been the first boy who had ever made her feel loved and treasured in his arms. She'd never been one of the 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘴 girls, but she was built sleek with good limbs, though these traits were supplemented with developing womanly curves. The feeling wasn't as universal as she matured and stopped entertaining the flirtatious often dirty advances of popular boys at school, but she always remembered how it felt to be held by Bastian - to feel like a princess, loved, respected and alive.

Stirred even more by the recollection of tender memories, Christa arched her back and pressed her breasts even harder against his bare chest. Bastian slipped her bra straps off her shoulders and rained kisses all over her shoulders and neck. He reached around to her back and unclasped her bra. He drew it down her arms, exposing her swollen breasts and taut nipples. He wet his lips and lowered his head to cover each breast with his hot worshiping kisses, taking each erect tip between his lips and caressing it with his nimble tongue, teasing the unattended nipple with his fingers. Christa's breathing quickened, and she lowered her head, bringing her lips against his right ear and purred, "Take me to bed please Bash."

The aspiring teenage author didn't have to be told twice. Bastian arranged his arms under her thighs, stood up, and effortlessly carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, and, in typical male fashion, managed to remove the rest of his clothing before Christa had fully unzipped her skirt. After assisting in the removal of her skirt and shoes, Bastian slid his hands up her shapely sculptor-worthy legs, starting at her ankles and ending at the waistband of her light blue panties. Bastian slowly did the same in reverse, this time with the panties in tow. He made the journey once more, this time using his lips and tongue to trace a line from ankle to inner thigh on one leg. He lightly ran his tongue along the crevices that connected Christa's thighs to her body, and teased her drenched virgin womanhood with his hot breath.

Christa bucked her hips in an effort to meet his kindly mouth, but he evaded her attempts. Bastian lightly flicked his tongue against her slit, adding to her desperation. After a minute or so of this exquisite torture, he thrust his tongue firmly into her wetness, then dragged it up slowly to finally encircle it around her engorged hood. The blonde girl writhed underneath his hungry mouth and couldn't believe anything could ever feel this good. He reached his left hand up to stroke one of Christa's rigid nipples, sending a delicious wave through her body. She could no longer take the wait; it was time to -- finally -- have him inside her.

She reached down to run her fingers through his soft brown hair, and tugged ever so gently to imply it was time for him to surface. Bastian rose and positioned himself above her and reaching into the nearby drawer for a condom (gift from a new friend of his), pressing his entire naked body against hers for the first time, his throbbing member resting against Christa's slick entrance. He cradled her head in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, cheeks, and nose. He gazed at her with wondering thoughtful eyes, and she answered with a slight rock of the hips and a barely audible "Yes" against his left ear. She lightly bit down on the lobe and the boy shuddered in response. Bastian rubbed the tip of his stiff thickened manhood against her opening, then slowly inserted it. He slid in with ease due to her extreme state of arousal, and a soft moan escaped his lips as he buried himself inside Christa.

Their lovemaking started slow, then worked up to a near boiling pace, the years of hope and questioning erupting with unbridled young passion. Neither of them could say what the future held, but that is a story that will be told another time, for nothing could ruin this incredible night. They clung tightly to each other as they rocked, their tongues colliding in sync with his plunging down below. Christa raked her nails down his white back as he nibbled her ears, neck, and shoulders.

Bastian rose up onto his hands to gain a better angle and view of the situation. Christa caressed his chest and abdomen with one hand, and her own with the other. His genial eyes widened with excitement as she cupped one of her own breasts and lightly flicked the nipple with her thumb. She slowly trailed her hand down her body and found her hot spot. As Christa massaged herself, she could tell Bastian had to work to hold back his own arousal to keep from ending the evening prematurely. He leaned down and began encircling one of her nipples with his tongue. She threw her free arm over her head and arched her back to give him easier access. Within seconds, her body wracked with pleasure and she cried out from the intensity of the orgasm. It felt like it lasted a whole minute, and it was so powerful she barely noticed that he also peaked during her beauteous spasms.

Their movement slowed, and Bastian lowered himself to kiss her again. Christa wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight against her, feeling his pounding heartbeat against hers. They stayed that way until their breathing and pulses returned to normal, and all the girl could whisper was, "My dream's come true."

**Author's Note:**

> I read the novel for the first time this month and loved it! Christa is a minor character mentioned only briefly in the book. Wanted to explore the possibility of a relationship between Bastian and her. The physical description of Christa is entirely from my own imagination. I do not own the original story or the characters. Hope you enjoy this story, let me know what you think in the review section.


End file.
